Always
by sallene
Summary: A short song fiction about Sydney and Sark


*AN  This is just a really short song fic.  I love this song, and this is the only way I could get it out of my head.  The song is 'Always' by Saliva.  I don't think I did it justice, though.  I wrote this in about ½ an hour.  But, like I said, I had to do it. ;)  Reviews are very welcome.  Good, bad, whatever.  Thanks!

ALWAYS 

_I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind" _

_It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide_

She couldn't understand herself.  It was unheard of.  He was the enemy.  He had so many things to hide.  She knew she was being blind to that fact.  Yet, there it was.  She wanted him.  She needed him.  She craved him. 

_Am I your one and only desire _

_Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry_

He knew she was confused.  She had a reason for it.  He wasn't exactly the type of person that she would admire.  He knew she hated her desire for him.  Hated it as much as she wanted it.  He knew that he had made her desire him.  He also knew that her unhappiness was because of him.  But, he needed her.  He wanted her.  He had to have her.

_Always... always... always... always... always... always... _

_I just can't live without you_

They wanted each other so badly they could taste it.  It was like they couldn't breath without each other. Without the touches, the kisses, the passion.  They took what they could get.  When she came to him, he let his desire for her take over.  She did the same.  

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you 

There were so many conflicting emotions.  The way she felt being with him.  The way she loathed herself afterwards.  At was cost was her desire?  She could feel herself starting to change.  Starting to question herself.

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you 

He knew it wouldn't last.  But he still held on.  He needed her.  He would cherish the time that he had.  

_I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude _

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you _

_Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you_

She knew it wouldn't last.  But, she couldn't let go.  Not yet.  She wanted to walk out the door, but she needed what he had to give. 

_I feel like you don't want me around _

_I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around _

He knew he had to be the one to break it.  He was destroying her life.  He was causing her to become another person.  A person she hated.  A person she never wanted to be.

_Its all been bottled up until now _

_As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound_

She had to go.  She almost felt as if he was going to give her a reason to leave.  Maybe that is what she wanted.  If he caused it, then it wouldn't be on her head.

_Always... always... always... always... always... always... _

_I just can't live without you_

This was the hardest thing he had ever done.  But, he couldn't bear to see her change so much.  She was becoming someone he didn't even recognize anymore. 

_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you _

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you_

This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.  It shouldn't have been.  But, it was.

_I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude _

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you _

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you_

They knew it was almost over.  The remaining time was precious, so they spent it together.

_I left my head around your heart _

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

He wanted to be a different person for her.  That is what she didn't realize.  But, with the life he was in, he could not do that.  

_Always... always... always... always... _

Once a killer, always a killer.  They both knew that.

_I see, the blood all over your hands _

_Does it make you feel more like a man?_

She couldn't keep living this life.  She couldn't be with him when she knew what he was.  Did he love the power than he held over lives?  As she watched him gun down a man in cold blood she knew it was over.  It just couldn't be.

_Was it all just a part of your plan _

_The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound_

This is what she wanted.  She wanted him to kill again.  She wanted an excuse to leave.  Well, he would give it to her.  As he shot the man, he saw the look on her face.  It was over now.  

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you _

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you _

_I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude _

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you_

Tears streamed down her face as she walked away.  She had to leave.  She had to.  Yet, she would always remember.

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you _

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you _

_I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude _

_I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you_

He watched her go.  His heart was breaking, but it had to be that way.  He would always remember.

_Always... always... always..._

They would always remember…always.


End file.
